My First Love
by Miss Kim Fanfiction
Summary: Lay begitu menyukai sunbaenya,Suho. akankah perasaannya berbalas?


MY FIRST LOVE

**Main Cast : Suho**

** Lay**

**Other Cast : Tao**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Lay POV **

Dia sunbaeku,orang yang selama ini menarik indah malaikatnya itu selalu bisa membuatku merasa damai,seklipun aku menatapnya hanya dari .Ya,namanya menyukai segala ,senyumannya,aku saja,saat ini dia sudah memiliki namjachinggu yaitu D.O sunbae.

Seperti hari ini,aku sedang ada di kantin bersama sahabatku, di depan meja kami,ada Suho sunbae dan namjachinggunya.

"Gwencana?" Tanya ,hanya Taolah satu-satunya yang mengetahui betapa aku menyukai,ani,mencintai Suho sunbae.

Aku tersenyum,"Ne,gwencana."

"Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil terus melahap makanan yang ada di hadapanku.

"Carilah namja yang sana masih banyak yang menyukaimu,pabbo!"

"Tapi,aku tidak tertarik."

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjadi pengagum rahasianya?"

" selamanya." Tao hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar pengakuanku.

"Atau kau mau ku bantu mendekatinya? Aku akan minta tolong pada Kris gege,otte?"

" saja aku menyimpan perasaanku tidak mau merusak hubungannya dengan D.O sunbae."

"Lay, gege mengajakku tidak bisa menemanimu menunggu Xiumin mianhae Lay."

"Gwencana."Aku melambaikan pada Tao yang menyusul Kris di dia,perasaannya berbalas.

Hari ini sendirian menunggu saudara satu-satunya yang aku miliki,Xiumin menjemputku.

"Belum pulang?" Aku mendengar seseorang menyapaku.

Aku menatap ! Jantungku berdetak tak orang itu,Suho berusaha mengontrol detak jantungku dan mengangguk padanya.

"Kau pemenang lomba pidato itu,kan?" Sambungnya.

Jantungku semakin tak gugup dia bisa tau? Yang jelas,persaanku saat itu senang sekali.

"Bahasa Inggrismu bagus pidatomu juga suka." Dia menoleh padaku dan menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Gumawo,sunbae."

Saat itu sebuah sepeda motor berhenti di hadapan kami,ternyata Xiumin dia datangnya cepat sekali?

"Sunbae,aku sepertinya harus pergi."

"Ne." Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Aku segera naik ke motor Xiumin hyung dan melambai padanya.

Saat pelajaran Sejarah berlangsung,tiba-tiba seorang guru masuk dan untuk hanya mengikuti guru tersebut ke Disana sudah ada Suho sunbae.

"Kalian duduklah." Ucap Park Songsaenim.

"Lay,kau yang akan mewakili sekolah kita pada lomba minggu lagi akan Suho yang akan mendampingimu selama lomba saja kalian berdua masih tetap dalam bimbingan saya."

Aku terkejut dan senang akan kabar aku adalah salah satu siswa yang selalu menjadi juara.

"Ne songsaenim."

"Suho,setiap ada waktu,kau bisa kan membantunya mencari bahan di juag bisa bagi-bagi pengalamanmu sewaktu mewakili sekolah kita tahun lalu."

"Tentu saja songsaenim."

"Setiap pukul 4 sore,kalian datanglah kerumah saya untuk melanjutkan bimbingan dengan saya,arasso?"

"Ne,songsaenim." Ucap kami berbarengan.

Aku senang sekali,akhirnya aku bisa dekat dengan Suho sunbae.

"Lay!" Seseorang datang menghampiriku saat aku memasukkan saat itu sudah waktunya menoleh dan ternyata Suho sunbae.

"Kajja kita ke perpustakaan."

"Eoh?"

"Yaakk,,," Dia tertawa."Bukankah kau akan ikut lomba sains tidak ingat?"

"Ah,,ne! Mianhae, memang agak pelupa."

"Jangan panggil hyung saja,ne?"

"Ne,hyung." Jawabku mantap.

Kami pun berjalan menuju bahagia sekali,akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan berduaan dengannya.

Sesampainya di sana,kami mencari-cari buku yang berkaitan dengan sains.

"Aku lapar,bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Suho padaku.

"Nado,hyung." Ucapku.

"Kajja! Kita pinjam kedua bukunya,kau baca lah dirumah,ne?"

"Ne,hyung." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Saat makanan terhidang di hadapan kami berdua,kami angsung menyantap makana itu dengan lahapnya.

"Kau punya namjachinggu?" Tanya Suho hyung padaku.

"Ani." Jawabku singkat.

"Apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai?"

"Emm…Ada."

**Suho POV**

""Apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya ku padanya.

"Emm…Ada." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku merasa agak sedikit kecewa dengan orang itu? Itulah yang sedang aku berharap orang itu adalah memang,mengingat aku sudah punya namjachingu.

"Wae,hyung? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Hanya ingin tanya saja." Jawabku asal.

"Oh." Dia kembali melahap makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tau hyung,sekalipun aku menyukai orang itu,aku tidak akan mungkin bersamanya."

"Wae?" Tanyaku dengan agak malas.

"Dia sudah punya namjchinggu."

Aku menatapnya lekat."Apa aku mengenal orang itu?"

Belum sempat Lay menjawab pertanyaanku,HPku D.O.

"Lay, harus menjemput D. pulang sendiri saja,ne?"

"Ne,hyung."

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Lay sendirian di tempat makan saja,makanannya sudah aku bayar.

**Lay POV**

"Kaulah orang itu,hyung!" Ucapku lirih saat Suho hyung meninggalkan aku.

Semakin lama aku dan Suho hyung semakin semakin sebenarnya juga berharap kalau Suho hyung memiliki perasaan yang sama sudah bosan memendam perasaanku padanya.

Aku iri dengan sahabatku Tao yang kisah cintanya mulus dengan Kris sekali rasanya aku seseorang dijadikan tempat bersandar,memiliki orang yang melindungi dan menyayangiku dengan tulus.

4 bulan sudah kedekatan kami semuanya harus berhenti sampai hyung lulus dan akan melanjutkan kuliahnya ke luar ia kuliah keluar negeri,mengingat kalau orang tuanya adalah orang yang kaya raya.

Hari itu,Suho hyung mengajakku ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Kau belajarlah yang rajin dan luluslah dengan hasil yang memuaskan,eoh?" Ucapnya seraya mengacak rambutku.

"Hyung..jangan acak rambutku,penampilanku bisa rusak!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama?"

"Emmm…baiklah." Ucapku.

Kami pun sebenarnya sangat sedih harus sangat menyukai Suho hyung.

"Sampai jumpa,Lay!" Suho melambaikan tangannya padaku dan masuk ke hanya bisa menahan air mataku dan membalas lambaiannya.

"Saranghae,hyung!" mataku akhirnya runtuh juga.

7 tahun kemudian…

Saat ini umurku sudah 24 bekerja disebuah perusahaan ternama di seorang manager di perusahaan ini.

Aku memandangi foto yang terpampang diatas meja saat aku bersama dengan Suho hyung di hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

Sejak hari itu,aku tidak pernah mendengar aku tau,dia kuliah di padanya belum sangat berharap aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Aku tersenyum melihat fotoku dengannya.

"Hyung,saranghae." Bisikku.

Aku melirik jam tanganku,ternyata sudah pukul 12 waktunya istirahat makan meraih jasku dan bergegas menuju restoran dekat pagi tadi aku memang tidak sarapan.

Aku duduk di kursi yang berada dekat dengan makan siang aku makan dengan sekretarisku,tapi hari ini aku benar-benar ingin makan sendiri.

Aku menatap keluar melihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan restaurant keluar dari mobil itu dan betapa kagetnya mengenal orang adalah orang yang sangat aku rindukan selama ini.

**Suho POV**

Saat aku turun dari mobilku,aku menatap sosok yang begitu aku orang yang sangat aku .. salah juga ,tak lama dia mengalihkan pandangannya agak langsung masuk ke restaurant itu dan menghampirinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu,Lay." Ucapku.

Aku melihat dia tersenyum padanya.

"Kau semakin tampan,Lay." Aku segera duduk di hadapannya.

"Suho hyung?"

" aku."

"Jinjja?"

"Apa kau tidak suka bertemu aku lagi?"

Lay aku bisa melihat senyum yang begitu aku rindukan itu.

"Tentu aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi,hyung."

**Author POV**

Malam itu,Lay menunggu Suho di depan mengajaknya saja Lay tidak mau menolak ajakan Suho itu.

Tepat pukul 8 malam,Suho datang.

"Kajja." Ucap Lay.

" di rumahmu saja. Masakkan aku bisa masakkan?"

"Kita makan di luar saja,hyung."

"Sireo! Aku mau makan masakanmu,Lay."

Terpaksa aku membawa Suho masuk kerumahku.

"Tunggulah disini, akan memasakkan sesuatu yang lezat untukmu."

Suho hyung hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sofa.

"Boleh aku menyalakan musiknya?"

"Ne hyung!" Ucap Lay berteriak dari arah dapur.

Tak lama terdengar musik yang begitu indah menaglun pelan dirumah menghampiri Lay yang ada di dapur.

"Kau sudah punya namjachinggu?" Tanya Suho pada Lay.

"Ani. Lalu bagaimana denganmu hyung?"

"Aku juga tidak punya." Suho menatap Lay lekat.

Lay menatap jadi salah tingkah sendiri saat mendapati Suho sedang menatapnya lekat.

"Lay.."

"Oh?"

"Boleh aku tau,siapa orang yang kau sukai saat kita masih SMA dulu?"

"Oh?"

Suho menghapus tengkuknya."Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tau,hyung?"

Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Janji jangan kaget,ya?"

Lagi-lagi,Suho mengangguk.

"Orang itu adalah kau hyung." Ucap Lay tertunduk.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir segera bangkit dan dan mengangkat wajah Lay."Lihat aku,Lay."

Dengan malu-malu,Lay menatap wajah Suho.

"Saranghae,Lay."

"Oh?" Ucap Lay tercengang.

"Sejak SMA aku sebenarnya sudah saja perasaan iu datangnya aku sudah berpacaran dengan D.O,barulah aku menyadari kalau aku sebenarnya menyukaimu."

"Hyuunngg.." Lay menatap lekat Suho.

"7 tahun ini,aku benar-benar ini." Suho mengeluarkan HPnya dan memperlihatkan wallpaper yang ada di HPnya."Kau masih ingat foto ini? Setiap hari aku hanya menatap foto yang selalu mengobati rasa rinduku padamu."

"Nado,saranghae hyung." Ucap Lay sambil menunduk.

Suho memeluk tubuh Lay."Aku ini saja aku berani mengakui perasaanku padamu, tidak akan tersiksa seperti ?"

"Gwencana,hyung."

"Lay.."

"Wae?"

"Chagiya,,"

"EHm?"

"Saranghae!"

"Nado,saranghae!" Balas Lay dan Lay mencium bibir Suho Sekilas.

**END**


End file.
